


1! 2! 3! PUNCHOUT!

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Awkward Romance, Cute, Fluff, Jinjin is an angel, M/M, Mj is a dummy, Silly, What is pacing?, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Myungjun is a moron and Jinwoo is more than just a little indulgent.Or the one where Myungjun knows how to box, but he doesn't want Jinwoo to know that. Because then he might stop 'teaching' him. Little does he know he's not fooling anyone.





	1! 2! 3! PUNCHOUT!

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this at work. I really can't see anyone besides Mj being quite this dumb on his own...or I might have done a different ship. But I'm also a Myungjin shipper/stan so what do you expect?
> 
> I also really wanted to write something cute after Love Sick's last update.

Myungjun knew he was being more than a little exuberant in his movements, and that it didn't exactly fit his activity of choice. But he wasn't about to stop now, after all there wasn't anyone there to judge him for it. The gym was empty save the owner, and they didn't count. As they were long accustomed to his antics, seeing as the owner was actually his uncle. Who had taught him how to box anyway.

Not that he thought his uncle was likely to approve of his current footwork, punches, scenario, or really any part of what he was doing. Even the wraps around his wrists were loose and poorly done. Still, Myungjun wasn’t in the mood to listen to what anyone had to say least of all his stiff and boxing serious uncle. He was here to blow off steam and only to blow off steam. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be caught dead in a gym.

Though he also knew that anyone looking at him feinting left, striking right, dodging, and fighting his imaginary foe in the punching bag wouldn’t see it. Instead, they’d see someone sloppily trying to work their way better, or if they were advanced in the sport they’d see a mess. Well except his uncle who was used to it. But what anyone saw wasn’t important to Myungjun while he was this angry. The important thing was working out his anger towards a certain redhead at work who he’d rather punch than smile at civilly for the next week.

Unfortunately, smiling was in the cards and punching was not. Thus his current weave dance through the punching bags as he rattled off his own play-by-play under his breath. He was no longer sure how long he’d been at it, by the time the image of his pointy-headed coworker was finally fading. The red he was seeing in anger slipping into the comfort of routine as he continued to ‘fight’ the punching bag. His moves shifting from exuberant into ridiculous.

It was times like these, as he weaved to the final punching bag finishing call outline on his lips, he was glad his uncle owned the gym. Because it meant he knew the times no one was there to see him being the mess he happened to be. Which gave him the freedom to make such ridiculous moves and call them out loud as if he were in an anime. Which he did now as he swung on the last punching bag. His voice loud as he hit.

“1! 2! 3! PUNCHOUT!” He called out hitting the punching bag hard enough that it swayed in place. The move instantly made him feel better as it was the ending call of his routine, all the anger worked from his system. This time though, unlike every time before, when the punching bag swung it revealed a person by the ring watching him. Not just watching him, but barely containing their laughter. And suddenly his face was red for completely different reasons.

He didn’t know the person, and he knew most of his uncle’s regulars, but they were attractive. And that more than anything had him feeling the embarrassment he normally wouldn’t. As he’d been caught before, though no one had laughed at him before. At least not openly. This guy could only barely hold it back. Hiding his chuckle and the smile Myungjun had caught a glimpse of behind his hand. It had been breathtaking though.

Myungjun took a moment to study the man from behind the punching bag he’d hurriedly grabbed onto to hide. He found his heart beating a mile a minute and he was certain it wasn’t from the workout he’d just completed. Instead, he was sure it was this man’s fault. As despite the messy quality of his dark hair it was attractive on his skin tone and the man’s eyes had seemed to sparkle under it. And he was overall handsome, Myungjun was sure he, himself didn’t look nearly as composed.

Of course, he knew now was not the time to go into gay panic mode, so he pushed the rest of his thoughts away. It was not going to do him any good to get an adrenaline boner which wasn’t really an adrenaline boner. If he was lucky the guy wouldn’t even acknowledge him beyond what he had and he could gather what was left of his dignity. Then do his information gathering so next time they met when he didn’t look so childish.

Fate wasn’t on his side he decided when he peeked around the punching bag to see the guy still standing there. He was still smiling though he’d seemed to get the chuckles out of his system. Myungjun was decent enough to nod at him before going back into hiding. He was really regretting that he was at the last punching bag now as the locker room door was at least four punching bags away. Each with several feet between them. The only other exit located behind the ring and it led outside.

That door though was blocked by the handsome and entirely too amused stranger. And at this point, Myungjun was just wishing for a hole to swallow him up and take all his shame with him. Because he’d never seen someone so attractive by just smiling and he’d seriously called out the lamest ever finishing move in front of him. Not to mention the very loud, very obnoxious play-by-play that led up to it. The regulars were used to this, and they were all middle-aged, mostly unattractive men to begin with. This handsome guy was anything but that.

Just as he was about to risk a run for it he heard the man call out to him. It was then he’d realized a whole awkward minute had passed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.” The man’s voice was friendly, smooth and deeper than he had expected. “I just…” He could hear shuffling of feet and the next thing he knew the man was standing next to him. It took everything Myungjun had not to shriek.

This close he could see the mole under the man's lip, and he could only think what it might be like to kiss it. He quickly derailed that train of thought instead staring into brown eyes. He was sure his own were as wide as saucers and looking quite doe-like with how he was feeling. “I haven’t seen an adult move like that in a while.” The man continued, smile still in place. “I’m Park Jinwoo by the way. I’m starting here today to teach the children’s classes. You are?”

For more than a few seconds Myungjun found his brain not firing on all cylinders. How was it supposed to when this Park Jinwoo’s smile had him short-circuiting? Still, he did think about lying, if this guy worked here he’d know who Myungjun was in a heartbeat after his name. Then he remembered how common his name truly was. “Kim Myungjun, and it’s okay I’m a little…” He paused trying to think of the right word while not staring at this guy’s lips.

“Unorthodox?” Was provided and Myungjun found himself nodding in agreement because it was true. Both in how he dealt with his anger and in how he did his moves. “It’s alright.” There was that smile again and Myungjun felt his knees get a little weaker, he was thankful he was still holding the punching bag. “Though you might want to wrap your wrists a little better so you don’t injure yourself.” At that, he looked at the wraps that were indeed much looser than when he started.

The blush that he knew was probably there the moment he’d been spotted, and he was trying really hard not to think about, tripled. “You’re right.” He tried to keep his smile from being lopsided and his body steady when he pulled back from the punching bag to fix them. He was done for the morning, or he had been done for the morning. But if Park Jinwoo was going to be here he had the time to stick around a little longer.

“May I?” A hand was held out and Myungjun felt his blush intensify once more when his own hand was grabbed. Though he listened closely as instructions were given as the wraps on his wrists and hands were redone. He understood where the guy was coming from, everything about what he’d just been doing had screamed novice. So as an instructor he was sure that Park Jinwoo felt it was only right to instruct him.

The problem was that Myungjun knew everything that was being said and he had completely different thoughts on what he’d like to be instructed on. Thoughts that were not appropriate for the public nor the small children that were starting to wander in. Whose presence only now reminded Myungjun that it was summer. “Thank you, Park-” He started once he’d gotten his hands back.

"Just Jinwoo if you’d please.” With that Jinwoo was turning away towards the first parent who’d walked into the gym. “I’ll see you around yes?” He threw over his shoulder with a wink that had Myungjun’s heart pounding into an erratic beat. He floundered just a little but there wasn’t time to really answer as the parents started to swarm Jinwoo, probably already knowing who he was. Something that Myungjun was just going to have to find out.

Scampering off the safety of the locker room Myungjun was pleased to see that no problems had arisen and the showers were free. Not that he’d do anything he shouldn’t do in public. Though he’d be lying to himself if he were to say he hadn’t stored the memory of Jinwoo’s fingers, deft and knowledgeable, against his skin for various purposes later. He found a new blush creeping up his neck when he stopped in to talk to his uncle.

His uncle wasn’t very helpful, to say the least. He’d laughed at Myungjun’s rendition of the story and his gay panic. Though he wasn’t entirely sure his uncle knew it had been a ‘gay’ panic as much as a panic. He wasn’t out to his family but he wasn’t not out to his family either. They hadn’t asked and he hadn’t told them but they’d never hounded him about dating at all as an only child. They were entirely too behind the idea of him being coddled forever.

What he did manage to get was Jinwoo’s work schedule, well not that he’d asked for it like that. What he’d asked for had been the children’s class schedule under the guise that he didn’t want to impede on their time with his steam work off. His uncle had eyed him warily before giving it out as if it wasn’t posted online somewhere. But even after getting it Myungjun wasn’t sure what he was going to do with it.

In the end, it didn’t matter because he came back to the gym the following two days anyway. And it wasn’t because of his desire to see a dark-haired, handsome, angelic boxing teacher but because of his redheaded nincompoop for a coworker. The same coworker he’d be working with for the rest of the summer he’d found out regrettably just after the last blow up between them. He’d at least learned her name this time, as the last two times he’d been to irate to care.

Lin was her name and her endgame was costing him his job he just knew it. She was insufferable at the best of times and downright fury inducing in the worst. Though there wasn’t anyone at work he could talk to about her, or anyone at home for that matter. Because his family, the sickos that they were, would probably think it was a misguided attraction. As he’d never before reacted to anyone male or female in such a strong manner. Though he knew it was because most people weren’t quite as dense or manipulative all in one person as she happened to be.

If there was one good thing to come out of it, it was that Jinwoo had been there the day he returned. And after watching him swing once had offered to instruct him. Though Myungjun hadn’t quite been in the mood at the time, his anger boiling over at the redhead he’d agreed. It was then he learned what a hands-on teacher Jinwoo was, as the shorter had pushed and prodded his body into the right postures.

Myungjun almost told him that he knew, that his uncle had taught him everything. But then he knew that Jinwoo would probably back off and the hands on his hips would disappear. Or the lingering touches that guided his hands where they needed to be. Even if he knew for a fact all of those touches weren’t entirely required. He wasn’t about to speculate on why Jinwoo was so touchy. It would, most likely, lead to heartache. And this much he could handle even if it wasn't honest he was still gonna downplay his knowledge.

“So why do you say punchout?” It was maybe the fourth training session with JInwoo when the shorter finally posed the question. Myungjun was taken off guard by it as previously they’d only talked briefly, mostly small talk while instead letting their bodies do the talking for them. “Some of the kids like to yell things when they finish a nice move.” He added when the silence drug on for what Myungjun knew was too long.

Still, it was embarrassing to answer, though he supposed he should be more embarrassed by the look his uncle was giving him through the office window. Thankfully Jinwoo’s view of it was blocked. But he realized he was going to have to convince his uncle to keep his mouth shut now. “I..Uh when I first got in an interest in boxing it was from an anime.” This at least he was honest about as he continued a blush coloring his cheeks. “I wanted a unique sounding final move.”

His cheeks had never felt hotter when he looked over at Jinwoo who had gone suddenly stiff at that. His hands were still on Myungjun’s waist moving him into position for a different type of hit. The look on his face was beautiful and if he were honest with himself Myungjun wanted to kiss him so badly. He didn’t though instead waiting for an answer.

“That’s actually really cute.” Jinwoo’s voice was filled with mirth and so was his giggle. The sound sent Myungjun’s soul flying, and the next sentence sent it crashing right back down to earth. “Are you sure you’re older than me?” The words were said with a smirk that did other things entirely to his poor soul. And it was then that he realized he was in over his head. Way over his head. Thankfully the children started arriving soon afterward.

A game plan. Myungjun knew that’s what he needed now. Something that would allow him to break the news to Jinwoo about who he really was, and that yes he did know boxing. Just because he was rarely at the gym or keeping up on his body didn’t mean he didn’t know. It just meant it wasn’t for him. Had never been for him honestly, which was why he was surprised his uncle let him come so much knowing he was never serious.

He knew his uncle might be able to help him, well more than he had already by keeping his mouth shut. A favor he didn’t have to ask for in the end. Still, it took him another two weeks and four more sessions with Jinwoo to do anything about his feelings. Which were growing stronger by the day. And they didn’t even see each other outside the gym or really talk about anything too important. Not for a lack of wanting to on his part.

Steeling his courage to ask his uncle about Jinwoo had taken more out of him than he’d thought it would. But today he was going to get a few answers, if he could. At least to know if Jinwoo was married because the way he handled children was like an expert. Though he doubted it since twenty-three was young for a husband or father. At least in his book, but it had happened a lot younger for a lot of people out there.

The first question he asked was met with a raised eyebrow. Myungjun just wasn’t sure if it was the question or if it was the fact he’d arrived forty minutes early to ask them. The second question was met with a frown and the third with a smirk and crossed arms. Followed by the revelation that Jinwoo had known who Myungjun was all along. His uncle’s words still flowing as it dawned on him what it meant. “I sent him out there to introduce himself to my nephew, the fact he’s been ‘teaching’ you how to box was his choice.”

Myungjun had tried to control his slack jaw in the moment, really he had. Because Jinwoo hadn’t given any of it away. He’d even let Myungjun get away with things he most definitely shouldn’t have if he knew that he knew what he was doing. They weren’t thoughts to dwell on though as he saw Jinwoo in the gym through the window blinds, thankfully he couldn’t be seen from the angle.

When he glanced back at his uncle he was wearing a grin. One Myungjun hadn’t seen since the last time one of his regulars agreed to going pro. “What are you waiting for? Go get his number and ask him on a date already!” The words were said in an encouraging tone that told him that his uncle definitely knew he was gay. So when his jaw did drop his uncle only rolled his eyes and shooed him out the door with a ‘get some’ look on his face.

It was awkward after that because Jinwoo had looked up at the sound of the office door. The look on his face read ‘caught’ and Myungjun knew in a way they both were. They’d both been a certain level of dishonest in order to be around each other. And according to his uncle, the attraction was obviously mutual so Myungjun had better stop wasting his time before Jinwoo got tired of waiting on his lame ass.

“I know how to box.” Myungjun blurted out when he came up to the punching bags, his hands already wrapped for the workout. Jinwoo’s face tightened and a small smile split it. One that looked more pained than Myungjun ever wanted to see there again. But he had to be honest. “My uncle owns the place and he told me that you know that.” He hoped he didn’t sound as accusatory as he felt. He’d also been dishonest in not saying so.

“It’s true.” Jinwoo grimaced and scratched the back of his head, other hand resting on the punching bag. Myungjun got the distinct feeling he was thinking about running away. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I knew, I was just having so much fun teaching you…” He trailed off a blush on his cheeks that had Myungjun swallowing hard. This was awkward.

“It was fun.” He felt his heart rate double as he looked into the brown eyes that snapped up to his. This was harder than he thought it would be. “I like you.” He felt the flush creeping up his neck as he spoke but kept going. “I like you teaching me, but I…” He faltered for just a moment the blush on Jinwoo’s cheeks drawing his attention. Then the tongue that rushed out of Jinwoo’s mouth to lick his lips was distracting him from his own thoughts. He was already having a hard enough time with wanting to kiss the younger.

“Would you like to try meeting somewhere not here?” Jinwoo’s words were slow, just like his actions when he was teaching. Myungjun nodded slowly and it was only then he realized they’d been talking and standing there awkwardly much longer than he thought. Jinwoo was looking behind him with wide eyes and Myungjun followed them.

The parents for the class he taught were there. Though they’d been headed off by his uncle who was talking to one of the overly loud mothers. She’d asked him ‘are they finally getting together?’ at what sounded like the top of her lungs. Myungjun could have handled it and the blush that followed much better if his uncle hadn’t answered equally loudly ‘yes, and it’s about goddamn time too.’ to her question.

It took three weeks for them to look at each other without blushing in the gym but their dates outside it had been going swimmingly. So Myungjun wasn’t going to complain. Nor was he about to start whining about the way Jinwoo still made him come to the gym even after the redhead from hell had left. Instead, he found himself giving into the smile that had swept him off his feet, to begin with. Who was he to deny his loving boyfriend the luxury of his company?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me but I am curious what you think. ❤


End file.
